Pixie Hollows Princess
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Clarity's a 13 year old wild child 'clumsy' with a prank gone wrong, Milori and Clarion can't seem to have a child. Will they be able to work as a family while Clarity faces her destiny as Princess or will all of Pixie Hollow suffer?
1. Chapter 1

Clarity's P.O.V

"Buzz" my phone went off. I quickly checked it, of course it was from Brain telling me,"might as well surrender because you're never gonna pull this off ginger". Puffff ya I was so going to give up on a prank contest when they're my speciality. I texted him,"ya right" and turned off my phone. His nicknames for me (which I had as many for him as he did for me) consisted mostly of things that made fun of my gingery hair colour. He often complimented my sapphire eyes to balance it out.

I started to sit up and only realized that there wasn't enough room when I banged my head on the hard metal roof. Where am I right now? What is this place? You might wonder, well it's not available in most schools because they have better security systems, ones that don't easily get hacked into even with my minimal skills. Also they don't normally over look the cafeteria. You might have guessed it but, yes I climbed into the vent.

Me and my best guy friend Brian the schools quarter-back were on a two day and continuing prank contest that led him to have asked the bio teacher about testicles in front of everyone, fill the football teams helmets with shaving cream and prank call the schools principle (all my dares for him).

And the dares I had to do were; put up the most embarrassing picture of a teacher I could get and put it all over school, prank call his aunt who is a retired policewoman and now a lawyer, and the one I'm setting up right now which is to prank ; the schools meanest teacher ever who even came from a juvenile school! The vents directly overlooked the door to the cafeteria which Mr.Z always came in through at 12:30 exactly and I planned on making his walk really slippery. The mixture of various slippery things I made last night was on the floor in a puddle already and all I had to do was wait and watch the show.

Back at pixie hollow, Queen Clarion's P.O.V

I slowly and as gracefully as I could in this state walked back into mine and Milori's room with somewhat sad eyes. Milori was already in the room when I got there so I tried my best to hide my disappointment with no such avail."what's wrong Ree?" Milori's asked softly as I sat down on the bed.

I moved into a hug so my face was buried in his chest then whispered,"I'm so sorry it's all my fault I can't give you a child". He cut me off with a kiss and turned to face me,"it's okay we can try again! Please don't talk that way it's not your fault" with that he wiped the fallen tear off of my cheek. I nodded slowly and left to do my afternoon duties.

Back at Manchester, Clarity's P.O.V.

This was it the big moment where I would win the contest and prank who everyone hates! He walked right into it and as a bonus he was carrying a tray of food which he flipped and accidentally through while falling onto his back. It was so hilarious I started having a laugh attack until looked right up to where I was and gave the most scary face I've ever seen.

I quickly made an escape out the vent and went to find Brain so he could say I was with him the whole time but before I could the speaker went on."Clarity Mcarthy please report to the principles office this instant!" Mr.Z somewhat yelled. Mercifully nobody was in the halls on the way to the principle's office so I could do the walk of shame alone which was ironic because normally I would peace sign and high five anyone on the way joking,"I inspired the word detention".

As soon as I got in there I prepared myself for a long and loud lecture but what happened was not what I prepared for."let's take a walk" Mr.Z sneered with a smirk on his face. I gave him a confused look but followed anyway when he led me to the music room."do you understand the seriousness of what you've done?" He asked rather calm."Is there something I did?" I asked sweetly.

He looked so pissed it was as if I hit him in the head with a crowbar!"Clearly you need to think about what you've done" he said with a huge smirk on his face. I was kinda confused and really scared now that he grabbed a lighter and container full of so sort of liquid. I suddenly realized but it was a second to late because he already threw the container and turned on the lighter. As it was about to be thrown into the container I tried to grab it and instead burnt my arm and sent it flying faster. There was a loud noise and things flying everywhere instantly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Clarion's P.O.V

Once I finished dinner with the ministers and it was evening I was about to go find Milori until a soft laughter echoed the hollow. Many people passed me to go see the ceremony while I waited for the same amount of time I usually do to appear. When I did get there Terence the dust keeper came right up to me."the pixie dust won't go on it I tried but it just falls around no matter how directly I pour it" he said worry evidently present in his voice. He led me to where the new arrival was as Milori came up and joined me. That's when I saw it, instead of the usual dandelion seed there was a gold Rose turned upsidown about the same size as a normal dandelion seed but looked more delicate somehow. Milori slowly flew closer to it with myself beside him.

"oh my!" I said started as the rose lit up as did Milori and I as we got closer. When we got so close we were standing beside it gold pixie dust shot out of me and then blue pixie dust shot out of Milori. The pixie dust mixed together and let itself softly fall on top of the rose.

"hello" asked a frightened voice as the new arrival sat up in a gold pixie dust dress like mine just the bottom only went to the knees and it was more like a tutu. The other unusual thing about her appearance wise was she looked a lot like me and wore a crown with miniature golden leafs and tiny little diamonds sprinkled all over them. I quickly regained my posture and said,"born of laughter clothed in cheer happiness has brought you here". She seemed a little less frightened after I said that."let's see those wings" I said as I went around to her back. When I put the pixie dust on her and lifted her wings up to the tip I gasped in shock, they were golden monarch butterfly wings just like mine only a little smaller.

Clarity's P.O.V

The golden fairy who seemed to be in charge gasped and I was once again frightened."w-what's wrong?!" I studdered. She faced me with kind eyes and a caring face and said,"nothing dear, would you like to find your talent?"."my, uh... What?" I asked doubtful. She gestured near us and a circle of mushrooms popped up. The one fairy from each group put some sort a a thing to represent them.

OMG everything clicked I think I watched one of the tinker bell movies when I was little and I vaguely remember when Tinker bell was born. Those were the talents and I had to see if one lit up but how could it when I'm a human. OMG was, I was a human now I'm a fairy!"is something wrong dear?" Queen Clarion asked with a look of concern."no I'm alright" I lied and went over to the circle of mushrooms.

As soon as I walked into the circle every talent there lit up so bright I had to shield my eyes. They swirled together like a whirlwind and then just as suddenly disappeared into a swirl of pixie dust leaving the crown I just now noticed on my head to light up. "fairies of pixie hollow welcome Princess Clarity" Queen Clarion announced. 'What!?' My thoughts screamed I started to lose it but was able to stop myself on the account of not wanting to breakdown with all of pixie hollow watching.

Queen Clarion showed me to where I would be staying,"if you need anything we are in the room right next to yours and you have an hour before supper okay". "Yes Queen Clarion" I answered unsure."dear you may call me mum since your mine and Milori's daughter" She told me. What!? So I'm not only royalty but the Queen and Lord's daughter!"okay thanks mum" said and went into the room with Que- Er my mum.

**sorry about the short chapter next one will be longer. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
